


and i’d do it all again

by Pidonyx



Series: tumblr kiss prompts [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, but i felt like i could put it here, it’s just a Drabble for a writing prompt on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Poison and Ghoul get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: tumblr kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805140
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	and i’d do it all again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costumejail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/gifts).



> based on a prompt sent in by @sleevesareforlosers on tumblr; #25 — Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain, “with whatever fun ghoul-based pairing you want”, so. i chose funpoison 🤪
> 
> EDIT: feel free to send me prompts, my tumblr is @ghostxraven !!
> 
> title is from ringtone by 100 gecs but don’t listen to it unless ur crazy ok

The drops start coming down in slow, fat patters on the windshield of the Trans Am as they’re just hitting the last stretch of Guano before they get back home, and Poison groans.

“Come  _on_ ,” he gripes to no one in particular.

Ghoul’s face breaks into a grin, eyes twinkling at Poison’s expense. “‘S just water. An’ it’s once a year, Pois.”

“But I just washed my hair,” Poison whines. “An’ now it’s gonna frizz.”

Ghoul just laughs, more so when they finally pull up to the Diner, as close to the door as they can, and Poison shrieks the entire two feet from the ‘Am to the overhang. By that point, though, the rain is coming down so hard that even with that short distance, the pair of them are soaked to the bone by the time they duck under the faded red of the Diner’s battered awning.

Poison shivers and gasps and swears dramatically while Ghoul leans into his shoulder, still giggling. “Look on the bright side. ‘Least it wasn’t a supply run. Nothin’ to bring in.” His voice is warm and bright and Poison finds himself smiling despite himself. 

He forces an exaggerated scowl when Ghoul looks over at him, petulantly tugging his jacket more firmly around himself. “I could get a cold and die, Ghoulie. ‘S not funny.” He makes his eyes big and wide and tries to keep his mouth from twitching into a grin.

Ghoul tilts his head to the side. There’s water dripping from his hair, running down the bridge of his nose, beaded on his cheeks and chin and mouth. Droplets run in rivulets across his face when he grins, a spark of humor in his eyes. “Aww. You need someone to warm you up?”

“Yes,” Poison says, batting his lashes. Ghoul’s delighted laugh gets caught in Poison’s teeth when he leans up to kiss him, wet lips dancing over his skin.

Poison breaks off a few seconds later, mumbling, “You’re cold.” He presses the tip of his nose into the corner of Ghoul’s jaw to feel him squirm away. Ghoul’s good mood can’t be spoiled, though, it seems, because he grins into Poison’s hair and sneaks a damp hand around the back of his neck to bring their mouths back together.

Poison shuffles closer, partially to get a better angle, partially to lean more firmly into Ghoul’s body heat. He _is_ warm , past the drenched layers of clothes, and if Poison wraps his arms around Ghoul’s neck, well, then, it’s just to take advantage of that fact.

Ghoul pulls away after a while, starting to actually shiver from the cold, and brushes his fingers over Poison’s damp cheek. “C’mon,” he says, breathless. “Let’s go inside ‘n’ put on somethin’ dry. Maybe we can get somethin’ warm from the kitchen. Think we might still have a little of that cocoa left.”

“Okay,” Poison says, though he feels pretty warm now, tucked into Ghoul’s side. Ghoul smiles at him, leaning in to give him a last quick kiss before grabbing his hand. 

Poison gives their clasped hands a squeeze and feels Ghoul tighten his grip in return. Then Ghoul slams the door open and hollers, “We’re back!” and Kobra yells back about getting water on the floor, and suddenly the Diner has descended into merry chaos and there are towels being flung everywhere. Poison grins and steps inside, swinging the door shut against the rain outside. 


End file.
